I thought I'd never see you again
by kokomo234
Summary: What happens if Kurt's mom never died? What if she were part of the CIA and had to fake her death?


What?

Summary: This has been floating in my head for a while now. What do you think would happen if Kurt's mom hadn't died, but had to fake her death? My friend pitched me this idea.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I only own Simon, sadly. (Hey you love me!) (Yeah, sure. Whatever you say honey dearest)

**Page Line**

"Blaine! Stop! That tickles!" I laughed. We decided on a nice day at the park by ourselves.

"Nu uh!" He continued to tickle me until my sides hurt from laughing so much. Blaine stopped and I sat up still laughing a little. I looked around just to see people staring at us strangely.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Blaine leaned against the side of a tree and pulled me against his chest.

"This right here feels nice." I smiled and snuggled loser to him. I guess we fell asleep because I felt someone tapping Blaine's shoulder. He still continued to snore silently.

"Don't wake him up. He's a lost cause." The sun was beginning to set and it was slightly chilly outside. I heard a chuckle from above me. I looked up and saw a woman.

She had long brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She had a kind smile. I couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing sunglasses.

"Don't worry. My husband was the same way." She told me. She offered me her hand and I stood up. Blaine's eyes snapped open with the lack of my warmth.

"Where you goin'? Come back." He whined. I rolled my eyes at him and helped him off the ground.

"If you don't mind my asking, are you two together?" Blaine and I looked at each other and nodded.

"That's sweet. So what are your names?"

"I'm Kurt and this is my boyfriend Blaine." He gave her a small nod.

"I have a question? Do you happen to know where Burt Hummel lives?" I furrowed my brows while Blaine handed me his jacket. I put it on.

"Yeah. He's my dad actually." She looked surprised.

"Is that so? Well can you show me? I went to the address listed in the phonebook but someone else lived there."

"Sure. You can follow us in my car." Blaine told her. She blushed.

"I um…I don't have a car. I walked here."

"You can ride with us! It's not a long drive." I offered.

She nodded and followed us to the car.

**Page Line**

"Dad! I'm home! And there's a person who wants to see you!" I shouted. I fell onto the couch and Blaine sat next to me.

My dad came out of the kitchen and looked at the woman.

"Hi. I'm Burt Hummel." She stuck out her hand.

"Elizabeth Hum-…Elizabeth Riley." I caught the way that she had said her name.

"Well Mrs. Riley-"

"Ms. Riley."

"Well Ms. Riley, what can I do for you?"

"I have something to tell you regarding your late wife." My dad stiffened and I tensed under Blaine's touch. He kissed my neck gently.

"What did your wife do for a-living?" She stared at a picture of me when I was young.

"She taught music at an elementary school. Why?"

"She also worked for the CIA as an undercover spy." I let that new information sink in a little. It all made sense now: Mom randomly jetting off to places and not hearing from her for a while, her being in the hospital and showing up with random bruises.

"She had to fake her death to get away from someone who was chasing after her." She swallowed. She took off her glasses and I saw eyes identical to my own and my father's. "I'm your wife. Well ex-wife."

**Page Line **

Blaine held me a little closer and nuzzled into my neck.

"If you're my wife, what happened during our wedding ceremony?"

"It started to pour down rain and your mother kept complaining about her make-up running. I was three months pregnant at the time."

My dad lunged towards her and wrapped her into a hug.

I was still in shock.

"And Kurt, when you were three, you would get so excited like a little puppy and would shake. I remember on your birthday and we got you the heels, you were so happy that you started shaking and said, 'I just wanna hug everything!'"

I remember that.

I stood up and hugged her. She even smelled the same. Like sandalwood and roses.

"What does this mean?" I asked. My dad looked at her.

"It means that she's your mother." He said.

"But what about you two? What's going to happen to you too?"

"Your father is to remain Carole's husband and we'll just be friends. And I'll remain your mother. I'm staying in Lima not to be away from my family any longer than necessary."

"So, where will you work?" I asked.

"At McKinley of course. They needed a trained choir teacher and I'm simply the one to fill the position."

"So you'll be helping Mr. Schue out with the Glee Club?"

"Aren't you full of questions today?" My mom said adoringly. "And yes. I'll be helping that strange eccentric fellow who wears way to many sweater vests."

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you so much my Kurtsie."

**Page Line**

This, as for now, is a one-shot. Until I completely come up with a plot line.

I'm sorry.

I didn't mean to disappoint you.

Follow me on Twitter: Kokomo234


End file.
